


【SS/穆昂】值得

by reddancing



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddancing/pseuds/reddancing
Summary: # CP为穆 X 史昂# 复活且已交往设定





	【SS/穆昂】值得

第三次以“看完这份公文”为由挡下穆的亲昵举动之后五分钟，史昂终于搁下捏了许久的羽毛笔。他深吸一口气，不紧不慢站起身，扭头望向坐在床沿上生闷气的弟子。  
“果然等得不耐烦了吗？哎呀，我还以为如果是穆的话，应该能够体谅吧。”  
年长者似乎为冷落恋人感到苦恼，略带歉意地说道。  
穆把这样的嗔怨理解为暧昧的撒娇，没有什么比别扭的老师更让他受用。  
“老师值得等待。”穆抬起头，目光灼灼引燃史昂的心与身体。  
史昂报以微笑，缓缓解开睡袍的系带。  
接下去一切都交给年轻的白羊。

史昂只觉双脚腾空，下一刻已经仰面躺在大床正中。他的弟子又发明了念动力的新用途，他一时不知是喜是忧。  
被压抑许久的欲望生硬地顶住史昂的下体，他看到穆的呼吸急促，喉结一上一下移动。  
即使难耐成这样，身为弟子的年轻人依然紧咬着嘴唇，小心翼翼地边涂抹润滑剂边进行扩张。  
史昂莫名感到一阵心疼，他开始真切地为刚才的延宕而懊悔。  
“穆哟……”他轻轻念出恋人的名字，胳膊环住那人的脖子，明知故问道：“难道你还嫌等得不够长吗？”  
年轻人的理智在那一刹那灰飞烟灭，他猛地进入年长者的身体，来来回回反复索求。  
史昂在度过最初的不适后逐渐找回一丝清明，隐秘的甬道被填满，温热而湿润，不多一会儿，他甚至听到随抽插而产生的“啪、啪”声。那个声音时而清脆时而沉闷，和弟子的呻吟与自己的呜咽融合在一起，成为这个初夏之夜的瑰丽底色。  
他从来不曾料想自己会沉迷情事，他甚至忍不住用指腹抓挠他的年轻恋人的脊背，嘴里喃喃命令他吻他，喊他的名字。  
让他越发愉悦的是，他的弟子满足了他的所有渴求。

“穆，你也值得。”


End file.
